Puppy Love
by marvelchick91
Summary: Alexandria Roberts is dead. A beautiful caring soul who would never breath again. She had a fierce soul that many thought could never be tamed or broken. Although the many were wrong. Alexandria Roberts was shattered and now she was dead. I will never be that girl again. Now I'm Macey Stevens running from my past. Never did I expect to run right into a werewolfs heart. EMBRYxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to Puppy Love! For advanced warning this will not be a Bella and Vampire friendly story. While she will be involved in the story she will be bitchy. I do like Bella for the most part but for my purposes she is gonna have to be mean. Sorry and I hope you all still enjoy! Rated T due to swearing, gore, romantic scenes, torture, and other stressing scenes.**

* * *

The small town of Forks, Washington finally appears in my vision and I felt the stress of driving already diminishing. I have been driving for 16 hours with only bathroom and food stops in between. My legs ached and a small headache was making itself known. All I wanted for the past three hours was to be able to stop at a hotel and sleep. Maybe watch some shitty cable and relax. God know's relaxation is something my body hasn't seen for a very long time.

Before coming here, I knew Forks was small and didn't have much to offer. That's why it was perfect. Under the radar and practically invisible to those who didn't already know about it. The town was the perfect place for someone trying to go into hiding.

After driving down the highway for a few minutes I finally find a small motel. It looked empty aside from three other cars. After parking my car the tiredness I had been fighting starts creeping through my body and mind. God was I ready to get this room and sleep for a week. I climb out of my car and grab my wallet. Ah, it feels so good to finally stretch my legs.

I head into the lobby, which is empty aside for the bored receptionist sitting behind a large desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asks, her voice monotone.

"Hi, I need a room for the next week," I respond with a small smile. She nods and starts typing things into her computer.

"That'll be $400 with a $200 deposit," she finally says.

I dig through my wallet an pull out $600 in cash, handing the wad of bills to her. Paper is all I have considering I left my credit card and any other payment method that can be traced back in Colorado.

After typing away on her computer some more she finally hands me a key. "Here you go. Room 109, enjoy your stay."

I smile and take the key before heading back to my car. My room was the last one of the very right side of the building. Since the motel was in the middle of town there were a few restaurants near by. While I was hungry my body called for sleep more. I'd have to get something to eat after my much needed rest. I park my car in front of the my room before grabbing my duffel bag and heading inside.

The room is fairly nice with a large bed, newer TV, fridge, microwave, and rather large bathroom. Although the best thing in the room is obviously the very comfy looking bed. God I can't wait to sleep on that huge mother fucker.

I open my duffel and change into a large t-shirt and underwear. I close the curtains to the large window cutting any sunlight from entering the room. Most of my drive had been through the night causing me to arrive her at 4 in the afternoon. I didn't care if there was still half a day left. It wasn't like I had anything to do aside from figuring out how to make Forks my permanent residence. And that's something that can wait.

I climb under the soft sheets and sigh in content. Within seconds I find the blissful feeling of sleep taking over and welcome it with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first chapter was kinda short, I'm sorry okay! I just thought it would be good to end and pick up next chapter. This one will be longer though! Enjjooyyyy!**

* * *

When I wake up I'm shocked to see it's already 8 in the morning. My stomach growls angrily. I was so tired yesterday that the thought of food never flitted through my head. Now though, I'm absolutely starving! I'm sure there's a nice diner somewhere near here? One that won't be super crowded. While I know I can avoid people by getting fast food, the thought of pancakes and bacon enters my head and my mind is set.

I crawl out of the bed and decide to take a shower. Since it's a motel the water warms quick and I hop in. I don't waste time considering my stomach is practically begging me to run out the door and get something to eat.

Once all clean I get out, dry off, and change into some clothes. I keep it simple and throw on some skinny jeans, a plain black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white converse. Looking in the mirror I smile, but find that the happiness doesn't quite meet my eyes. I wonder how long it will be before the pain and fear fades? Until my thoughts no longer wander around _him_ and whether he'll find me or not. I know I did my best covering my tracks but would it be enough?

Shaking my head I wave the thoughts from my mind and exit the motel to find some food. I drive down the highway and when I finally find a diner, it's parking lot is full of cars. No way I'm going in there. I'm not ready to be around tons of people. I need to find another place with less people. Sadly no other diners appear as I drive down the road. I'm about to turn around and go to a McDonald's I had seen when a sign for another town appears. _La Push 15 Miles Away._

Maybe La Push will have a restaurant that isn't jammed full of people. Besides if there isn't, it's only 15 miles away? I can just turn around and come back. My mind made I continue on the road towards the neighboring town. The scenery is beautiful, green covering everything much like it had on the way into Forks. The sky was cloudy yet it didn't give off the usual dreary feeling clouds would. Perhaps it's because it's still warm outside despite the lack of sun?

The drive wasn't very long and I find myself entering the town of La Push. It's much smaller than Forks, most likely why I hadn't heard of it when I was working on my plans to come here. The town itself was tiny yet still had a diner. Much to my joy it only had a few cars parked. I can already taste pancakes and bacon! My mouth waters at the pure thought of the delicious food awaiting me.

I have to contain myself to not run excitedly into the restaurant, but instead lock my car and walk to the door at a casual pace. Once inside the smell of food hits my senses and causes my stomach to growl once again. It's fairly empty aside from a group of older Native American men having breakfast in a far corner. It's then that I realize why I hadn't originally heard of La Push. It must a town inside of the Quileute Reservation. I had seen the name once or twice during my research of Forks but never thought much of it.

Not like it matters much, I'm still going to be getting to mow down on some delicious food. I sit opposite of the men so I can easily watch the door and the other customers. I grab a menu and scan over all the food they offer. I already had my order set before I even walked in but hey, never a bad idea to see if something else is better. After finding nothing else I set my menu down and in a matter of seconds a waitress is there to take my order. Her skin is tan and of obvious Native decent, now that I think about it I'm probably going to be one of the few white skinned people in this town. She has short cut black hair and an impatient look on her face. "What can I get for you?" she asks, the impatience now displayed in her words also.

"Can I please have an order of pancakes and bacon with some chocolate milk?" I ask with a small smile. She nods and writes the order down before heading off to have it cooked. I occupy my time by staring out the window and watching the few cars that pass by on the road. It wasn't very entertaining and I was quickly growing bored when the bell above the door rings. I quickly glance over to see who had entered the diner, my mind quickly wondering if it could be _him_. I put the thought to rest when I see that it isn't the man of my nightmares. But instead a group of rather large and attractive native boys. I cast my eyes away and go back to looking out the window.

The boys are loud and seem to be laughing about something that had happened outside. Much to my dismay they choose to sit down at a table near mine. I do my best to ignore them but as I said earlier, they're loud. Much to my relief the girl from earlier brings me my food and I'm distracted from the loud conversations. In fact the steaming plate had my full attention for almost my entire meal until one of the boys next to me started yelling at the waitress.

"LEAH!"

The loud voice causes me to jump and drop my fork on the ground. "Fuck," I whisper, my heart still beating hard from the boys yell.

"Quil, shut your mouth! I don't need you giving customers heart attacks!" the waitress, who I now know is named Leah, scolds the large boy. She then looks over to me, "I'm so sorry! They can be a little rowdy sometimes," she apologizes.

"Oh it's no problem! Really, I just wasn't expecting it!" I respond trying to turn the attention away from me as quickly as possible.

"I'll go get you a new fork," she says before sending a glare at Quil. He simply laughs at her retreating back before turning to me.

"Hey sorry I scared you, sometimes me and my brothers get a little over the top," the boy says with a laugh as he pushes the one sitting next to him. They bicker for a second before their attention is on me once again.

"I'm Quil by the way," he finally says with a smirk. I roll my eyes. Is he seriously hitting on me? I mean I knew I wasn't ugly but I definitely didn't think I was up to these boys standards. I mean they were all big, tan, and handsome. Whether they acted loud and immature or not. They're hot. So why is he bothering to introduce himself, specially when I clearly already knew his name? I ignore the fact and peg it down to a teenage boy trying to be gentlemen in order to get in some chicks pants. While deep down I just wanna leave to my car and shut myself in the motel room, these boys don't seem mean and we're out in public. I suppose having a conversation really couldn't hurt any. In fact it would be good in helping adjust after everything _he_ did to me. A shiver runs down my spine and I quickly turn my attention back to the attractive boys.

"Hi, I'm Macey Stevens," I respond, supplying the fake name I had conjured on my way here. No one needed to know my real name. No that girl was dead. Long dead. _He_ had killed her and she would never again breath. She was now Macey Stevens. A heartbroken woman who moved from Seattle to Forks to get away from a cheating boyfriend. It was a simple yet convincing story. One that could easily hide the truth hidden within her.

"It's nice to meet you. These are my brothers Jared, Paul, and Embry," he says, motioning to the boys sitting with him. So they're all related then? He did just call the other three his brothers. Although aside from common native genes they all look different. Maybe their all just really close. Deciding it doesn't really matter I glance at the boys he introduced.

The first one next to him being Jared. He had a younger looking face but was obviously built enough to be at least 18. Hey they all looked that way. Next to him was Paul. He has short cut hair and diamond earrings. A cocky grin rests on his face and I can't help but roll my eyes. Doesn't every group of boys have that one asshole? Maybe I'm just judging a book by his cover but I mean hey, sometimes you just get vibes from certain people. And his wasn't one that I found very pleasant.

Lastly was Embry. His hair was a little shaggier which gave a certain look of, what could it be? Cuteness? To his muscular being. Is it actually possible to be cute and hot at the same time? Well I mean I guess it is cause here he sits. Although it isn't his looks that make my entire being freeze. It's his eyes. One glance and I'm stuck. As if forced in some sort of trance. And I swear in that moment I can feel everything change. It's like something inside of me shifted. But shifted in a good way. As if something was off and was suddenly put right. While it felt good and comforting the change also scared me. Why did looking in this boys eyes arise such a feeling inside of me.

The three other boys had quickly noticed what was happening and were commenting on both my and Embry's strange behavior.

"No way that just happened!"

"Did he just?"

"What do we do?"

"Embry can you hear me?"

"Should we take them to Sam?"

"We don't even know this girl? What if she's trouble!"

"We can't just leave her! She's Embry's im-"

"Shut up! She can't know unless Sam says it's okay!"

"Fine, then lets just take her to Emily!"

What they want to take me where? Why do they need to take me to see someone? Was this all a trick so these boys could just take advantage of me? The last thought strikes fear into me and causes my breath to hitch. No way, this can't be happening again! The panic flowing through my body settles in my fingers causing them to shake. It feels as if my lungs are shutting off as I struggle to breath through the overwhelming fear.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" I faintly hear Leah shout. Why does it sound like she's under water? The next thing I know black dots begin to coat my vision until I'm drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **What do you all think? Leave a review and let me know! These first few chapters are going to focus on the main character and who she is. Then will things get exciting and _he_ will get brought up more.**


End file.
